Infiltration
by Emmerald FF
Summary: En mission d'infiltration dans un réseau douteux, James va être obligé de s'impliquer lorsqu'il reconnaît son ancien ennemie de Poudlard. (Inspiré de 'No money')
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

Pour ceux et celles qui ne le sauraient pas, je suis Emmerald, aniennement Artemis Snape 9. A cause d'un gros bug avec mon adresse mail, j'ai vidé le compte 'Artemis Snape 9' pour recréer celui-ci. Je republie donc mes trois fics précédentes ici, histoires de les avoir toutes sur mon profil. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews vu que je la publie d'un coup.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 1**

- Et voici donc notre premier lot ! annonça la voix dans le micro.

James soupira, résigné. Ce travail ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et pour cause ! Il était chargé d'infiltrer un réseau de vente humaine !

Il était donc là, à se faire passer pour un potentiel acheteur et devait faire semblant d'être fortement intéressé par la ''marchandise''.

Tous les acheteurs étaient réunis dans une salle de cinéma et, à l'écran géant, les lots humains étaient exposés les uns après les autres. Les hommes de mains qui filmaient la scène en directe avaient permission de toucher la marchandise jusqu'à un certain point.

Car on venait ici pour acheter des jouets. Des jouets sexuels, bien sûr.

A l'écran, on voyait une femme d'environ trente ans, pratiquement nue. Les hommes la faisaient tourner sur elle-même pour faire apprécier ses formes au public.

- Donc ! reprit la voix du directeur des ventes. Lot numéro un : femme de vingt-huit ans, un mètre soixante-neuf, cinquante-sept kilos. Jolie et soumise ! Très douée en dessin et peinture, pour ceux que ça intéresse... Début de la mise à prix à... disons, cinquante Gallions !

- Soixante-dix !

- Cent !

James frissonna, tout cela le dégoûtait. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir ! Il devait seulement infiltrer le réseau. Mais rester impassible et faire semblant d'apprécier le révulsait intérieurement.

Finalement, au bout de deux minutes, la jeune femme fut achetée pour deux cent Gallions par un homme au physique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus repoussant au monde. Le coeur de James se serra douloureusement en imaginant le sort de la pauvre femme. Et il ne pouvait rien faire... Il ne pouvait pas acheter tout le monde...

- Lot numéro deux ! Je vous rappel que nous avons douze lots, ce soir ! Alors ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

La femme fut poussée hors de la salle où se déroulait l'enregistrement pour être emmenée dans la pièce où elle attendrait la fin de la vente pour être emmenée par son nouveau propriétaire. A la place, on fit venir deux petites filles d'une dizaine d'année.

- Ah ! Deux jumelles de onze ans, un mètre vingt-quatre pour les deux et trente-neuf et trente-huit kilos chacune. Très mignonnes et apparemment faciles à gérer. Début de la mise à prix à... soixante Gallions pour les deux ensembles !

James ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulut ne pas être là. Il aurait voulut ne jamais voir ce que l'Homme était capable de faire... Mais il était Auror... C'était son métier de piéger de tels monstres... et c'était son métier de ne pas intervenir... Il avait honte de ne pouvoir rien faire ! Son chef lui avait ordonné d'acheter un lot simple, pour éviter de se faire repérer par des achats suspects. Mais il aurait voulu sauver ces deux petites filles...

Le sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il se força à rouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour voir les deux petites remplacées par le lot suivant... elles avaient été achetées...

Le temps s'écoula lentement. Les ''marchandises'' défilaient sur l'écran, dénudées et caressées par les hommes de main du directeur des ventes. Le but étant d'exciter les acheteurs pour les inciter à monter les prix.

On se rapprochait inévitablement du lot douze et James n'avait pas encore enchéri pour un lot. Les autres devaient trouver cela bizarre. Mais James ne voulait pas arriver au moment de 'choisir'. Ca lui donnait l'impression que certains valaient mieux que d'autres... Alors que pour lui, toutes les vies étaient précieuses...

- Adjugé, vendu pour trois cent soixante-quatorze Gallions !

L'homme qui venait d'acquérir le petit garçon à l'écran eut un sourire carnassier.

- Lot numéro huit !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, James ne regarda pas tout de suite le lot en question. Il fixait l'écran sans le voir.

- Donc, lot numéro huit ! Beau jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans, un mètre soixante-douze, cinquante-neuf kilos. Très efféminé, hanches très étroites et longs cheveux, comme vous pouvez le voir ! Absolument superbe !

James fixa le lot numéro huit... et faillit pousser une exclamation effarée. Sur l'écran, retenu par les hommes de mains... Severus Snape !

La respiration saccadée, James observa Snape avec des yeux ronds. Il avait tellement changé...

Pour la vente, on l'avait vêtu d'un simple peignoir bleu marine, si bien que sa gorge et ses longues jambes étaient nues devant la caméra. Les yeux hagards, un petit filet de sang coulant le long de sa lèvre fendue. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, retenus par un noeud de velours noir à moitié défait. Son visage s'était effroyablement efféminé et James se fit la réflexion qu'il était devenu un véritable canon.

- Un corps superbe ! continua le directeur avec enthousiasme. Montrez-nous un peu !

Les hommes obéirent et baissèrent le col du peignoir, dévoilant les épaules et le haut du torse du Serpentard.

Les clients observèrent la scène avec une envie non dissimulée, certains se léchant les lèvres avec avidité, attendant la mise à prix de ce superbe spécimen.

- Imberbe et légèrement musclé, ni trop, ni trop peu ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Et... Oh ! Fougueux, à ce que je vois ! lança-t-il alors que Snape tentait vainement de se débattre. Messieurs, celui-ci promet d'être un vrai volcan au lit ! Alors nous allons commencer à cent Gallions...

- Deux cent !

- Trois cent !

- Quatre cent !

- Cinq cent !

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec violence. Tous les acheteurs le voulaient ! Ils montaient les prix avec frénésie, chacun voulant acquérir le Serpentard. Les hommes de mains du directeur touchaient outrageusement l'homme, lui caressant les hanches, le torse, riant alors que Snape essayait de s'échapper. James serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça...

Et puis, il devait acheter quelqu'un, alors...

- Neuf cent ! cria un autre client dans la salle.

Soudain, James prit une grande décision. Il releva la tête et...

- Mille ! s'exclama-t-il.

Des têtes se tournèrent vers lui, hargneuses, puis reprirent leurs hurlements.

- Mille deux cent !

James fronça les sourcils, il voulait régler cela le plus vite possible, au cas où il finirait par regretter... Autant les semer tout de suite...

- Trois mille !

Le silence qui suivi sa mise à prix le glaça. Il se força à garder un visage impassible alors que des regards mauvais le fixaient. De toute évidence, personne ne pouvait monter plus.

- Bien ! Trois mille Gallions une fois ! Trois mille Gallions deux fois ! Trois mille Gallions... trois fois ! Adjugé, vendu à Monsieur pour trois mille Gallions !

L'Auror soupira de soulagement mêlé de peur. Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues et oppressantes. Finalement, le dernier lot fut acheté et les nouveaux propriétaires se dirigèrent vers la salle où ils pourraient enfin approcher leurs achats de près...

La pièce en question était assez petite, ceux qui avaient été achetés avaient été habillés plus décemment. James se dirigea vers l'homme de main qui tenait fermement Snape, une pancarte portant le chiffre huit autour du cou. L'Auror ne prêta pas attention aux regards pervers et envieux que les hommes portaient à Snape, gardant un air neutre. Il s'arrêta et observa son 'achat'. Snape avait la tête basse et ses épaules frémissaient légèrement sous les quelques sanglots qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

- Trois mille Gallions, on avait dit, fit le garde.

James acquiesça et tendit une bourse contenant la somme demandée.

- Merveilleux ! s'exclama une voix derrière James.

Le directeur des ventes. James lui fit un signe de tête tandis que l'homme se rapprochait.

- Magnifique spécimen, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est le lot vendu le plus cher, ce mois-ci ! Vous devez être très satisfait, j'imagine ?

James se força à sourire.

- Il y a de quoi ! fit encore l'autre homme. Je l'aurait bien acheté moi-même mais... ce n'est pas très commerçant d'acheter ses propres marchandises... c'est bien dommage...

James réprima l'envie qu'il avait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Mais il réussissait miraculeusement à s'attirer l'attention du directeur, et donc à l'approcher, ce qui était très important. Son chef allait être content !

- Oui, mais ça fait d'autres heureux, se contenta-t-il de murmurer en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

- En effet, vous allez sûrement bien vous amuser avec un tel canon ! rigola-t-il encore. Vous comptez revenir ?

- S'il y a d'autres lots aussi intéressants, je ne voudrais pas les rater. Je viendrais de temps en temps, je pense...

- Parfait !

Et sur un nouveau sourire joyeux, le directeur partit engager la discussion avec les autres acheteurs.

James retourna son attention sur l'homme qui tenait toujours Snape. Il venait de finir de vérifier la somme et, avec un signe de tête, il lui tendit la laisse à laquelle le Serpentard était attaché. Il déglutit et s'en saisit.

- Bon, on y va ! fit-il avec une voix qu'il voulut agressive.

Snape redressa soudain la tête lorsqu'il sentit que son propriétaire tirait sur sa laisse. Les yeux rougit et sa lèvre blessée essuyée à la va-vite, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu James.

Non ! Il allait tout faire rater !

- Allez ! Bouge-toi ! grogna James en lançant à Snape un regard dans lequel il tenta d'expliquer la situation.

Snape fronça les sourcils et, soudain, baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Et quand James tira à nouveau sur la laisse, il le suivi sans rien dire.

oOo

Snape n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le trajet, se contentant seulement de quelques regards en direction de James.

- Voilà. On est arrivé, fit James en garant la voiture dans le hagard.

Il fit descendre le Serpentard toujours silencieux et, le tenant par le poignet, l'emmena vers la porte d'entrée. Il lâcha Snape et prit ses clés. Puis il ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, faisant signe à Snape de le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et promena un regard inquiet sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Bienvenue à la maison, lança James en essayant de rassurer Snape par sa voix qu'il voulait chaleureuse.

Snape tourna ses yeux d'encre vers lui et le fixa sans un mot. Constatant le manque flagrant de réaction de l'homme, James continua :

- Viens avec moi.

Il monta au premier étage, suivi par Snape, qui gardait tout de même ses distances, et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir. Là, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son invité.

- Alors... Là, c'est la salle de bain, déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte à sa droite. Et là, ce serra ta chambre, finit-il en ouvrant la porte à sa gauche. D'accord ?

Malgré un léger froncement de sourcils, Snape acquiesça lentement.

- Euh... Tu... Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre un bon bain. Je vais t'apporter des vêtements à ta taille et... après, tu iras te coucher. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Seul ?

Il parlait enfin ! James avait eu peur, un instant, que Snape ne soit devenu muet. Une fois la joie passée, il put s'occuper de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Comment ça, 'seul' ? répéta-t-il avec surprise.

- Dormir. Seul ?

- Ben, oui ! Pourquoi, tu croyais quoi ?

- Tu m'as acheté, souffla doucement Snape en baissant la tête.

James se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne t'ai pas acheté pour... enfin... tu vois ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai acheté !

Snape releva la tête et fixa James avec un regard mauvais.

- Pourquoi tu m'as acheté si ce n'est pas pour me sauter ? cracha-t-il.

- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le dire, grogna l'Auror, choqué par la vulgarité que l'autre venait d'employer.

- Des excuses...

- Bon ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis Auror, maintenant ! Ma mission était d'infiltrer le réseau et... quand je t'ai reconnu... ben, je t'ai acheté, c'est tout !

Snape le fixa longuement, apparemment pas très convaincu, puis soupira.

- Alors, maintenant, tu va prendre une douche et après, au lit ! Compris ?

- D'accord, grimaça Snape après un long silence.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. James soupira et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il fouilla quelques instants dans son armoire, le temps de dégoter des vêtements qu'il avait gardé de quand il avait quinze ans. Bien ! Ils devaient être à la taille du Serpentard.

Il retourna à la salle de bain, frappa doucement à la porte et entra.

Snape, dans son bain, le fixa avec suspicion quand il s'approcha, et James nota qu'il s'enfonçait plus dans l'eau à son approche.

- Tiens, ça devrait être à ta taille, dit-il en posant les vêtements qu'il avait ramené sur une étagère.

Il aurait dû partir tout de suite, il le savait. Au lieu de cela, il resta immobile quelques secondes, à fixer le Serpentard. Puis, se giflant mentalement, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain.

Snape resta immobile quelques minutes, craignant un retour surprise de son hôte, mais celui-ci ne revint pas. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont Potter l'avait fixé. Il finit tout de même par se détendre un peu et finit de se laver. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Il s'emmitoufla dans une grande serviette chaude avec plaisir, appréciant la chaleur du tissu. Enfin, il posa les yeux sur ce que le Gryffondor lui avait apporté.

Il détailla le pantalon et la chemise comme s'il s'agissait de créatures attendant qu'il s'approche d'elles pour lui sauter à la gorge. Mais les pièces de tissu étaient totalement ordinaires et il finit par s'habiller. Heureusement, le boxer semblait n'avoir jamais servi. Il n'aurait pas aimé se dire que Potter s'en était déjà vêtu.

Un fois habillé du pantalon (moulant) et de la chemise (serrée), Severus sortit de la salle de bain. Il ne vit pas Potter qui l'attendait comme il le pensait. Doucement, il descendit les marches et entra au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il perçu des bruits qui lui indiquèrent que son hôte n'était pas loin. Il entra dans la cuisine et tomba nez à nez avec Potter, qui allait en sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Severus ne répondit pas et recula lentement afin de se mettre à distance respectable de l'homme qu'il venait apparemment de contrarier.

James soupira.

- Bien sûr, je suis bête... Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

Severus garda encore le silence, observant consciencieusement tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir, fit James.

Severus reporta son regard sur lui et finit par le suivre. James l'emmena sur la grande terrasse où il le fit s'asseoir à la table de chêne. Il revint peu de temps après et posa devant lui une assiette remplie de plus de nourriture que Severus ne pourrait jamais manger en une seule fois. Il fixa le plat avec suspicion, refusant d'y toucher tout de suite malgré sa faim.

- Tu peux manger, je ne lui ai rien fait, soupira James, agacé de voir que le Serpentard se méfiait de tout.

Severus cligna des yeux et commença à manger avec lenteur, le regard presque constamment tourné vers James.

Au bout de dix minutes, Severus ne put plus rien avaler. Il se sentait soudain épuisé et ne désirait que dormir, dormir et dormir encore.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher, maintenant.

Severus releva la tête, à moitié somnolant.

- Allez, suis-moi.

Le Serpentard se leva doucement et suivit James tout en restant à un ou deux mètres derrière lui. James lui fit remonter les marches et le ramena à la chambre qu'il lui avait précédemment désignée. Restant éloigné au maximum de son hôte, Severus entra dans la pièce. James alluma la lumière et regarda comment Severus se comportait. Celui-ci regardait tout, comme pour mémoriser les dangers potentiels en cas de fuite, à la manière des espions.

- Ma chambre est à l'autre bout du couloir si tu as besoin... de quoique ce soit..., finit-il par dire.

Severus se retourna vers lui et acquiesça silencieusement.

- Bon alors, bonne nuit.

James referma la porte. Severus entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il attendit quelques secondes puis se permit un soupir désespéré tandis que la pression dans ses muscles se relâchait légèrement.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Plus que quatre posts pour cette fic. Rewiews siouplaît !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 2**

James rêvait. Il se sentait comblé et torturé à la fois.

Mais quelle douce torture...

Il rêvait d'une bouche chaude entourant son sexe brûlant.

Il rêvait de mains qui parcouraient tendrement son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses...

Il gémit, se sentant au bord de la jouissance. Le plaisir procuré par la caresse était absolument divin.

James sera les doigts sur ses draps, essayant de se retenir encore un peu pour prolonger le plaisir...

Ouvrit les yeux...

Et comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas...

- AHHHHHHH !

Il sauta jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre, repoussant violement le corps penché sur son entrejambe.

Inutile de dire que son ardeur passée retomba d'un coup.

Il se plaqua dos au mur, respirant par à-coups violents, le corps tremblant.

Snape se releva, le regard assassin et une goutte de liquide blanchâtre au coin de la bouche.

- Bordel... Putain, Snape ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?

- Ce que je fais ? répondit sournoisement le Serpentard. Mais rien. Je fais juste ce pour quoi tu m'as acheté.

James écarquilla encore plus les yeux, si c'était possible, et dévisagea l'androgyne qui lui faisait face.

- Snape... T'es con, ou quoi !? Je t'ai pourtant dis que je ne t'avais pas acheté pour... _ça._..

Severus eut un sourire que James pouvait tout à fait qualifier de machiavélique, et s'approcha. James eut une vague pensée lui rappelant qu'il était nu et que Snape ne portait (apparemment) rien sous son peignoir. Il avait cependant d'autres chats à fouetter, actuellement, à commencer par regarder le Serpentard se rapprocher de lui avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui et, avec une force qu'il était impossible à deviner dans un corps aussi fin et efféminé, il saisit son bras et, l'éloignant du mur, le projeta sur le lit. Le Serpentard se jeta immédiatement sur lui et le plaqua contre le matelas. James aurait sûrement pu le repousser, mais il était si tétanisé qu'il n'essaya même pas. Severus se pencha à son oreille avec un rictus mauvais.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Potter ! gronda-t-il. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu m'as acheté ! Tu l'a fais pour... ça, dit-il en saisissant le membre de James d'une main.

James ne put s'empêcher d'haleter en sentant son sexe emprisonné dans la main chaude de l'homme.

- Tu vois, susurra Severus à son oreille. Tu n'es qu'un pervers...

- Non ! Arrête, Snape !

- Arrêter ? Mais tu n'en as pas la moindre envie, n'est-ce pas ? Ca t'excite, non ? Me voir comme ça, à ta merci... Avoir ton pire ennemi pour pute personnelle... C'est pour ça que je suis là. Ne mens pas ! Tu voulais me soumettre, m'humilier une fois de plus ! De la manière la plus immonde que tu puisses imaginer ! Salaud ! Pervers !

- N'importe quoi ! Je... Lâche... moi !

- Arrêtes de jouer au bon Gryffondor avec moi ! susurra-t-il alors que James ne pouvait s'empêcher de durcir encore sous les caresses expertes du Serpentard. Tu es comme les autres ! Tous pareils, et toi aussi... Tu veux la même chose qu'eux... et je vais te la donner...

Stupéfait, James vit alors Severus se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches et il eut confirmation sur le fait que l'androgyne ne portait rien sous son peignoir...

Il voulut se débattre mais Severus s'empala brutalement sur lui et il ne put retenir un cri quand il sentit l'étroit fourreau se refermer autour de son membre à nouveau dur.

- Ça te plait, n'est-ce pas ? grinça Severus en commençant à se soulever et à retomber violement sur James.

James ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant son érection glisser à l'intérieur de l'androgyne. C'était absolument merveilleux...

Les mains repoussantes qu'il avait tendues devinrent caressantes. Il saisit Severus par les hanches et voulut s'enfoncer plus profondément à l'intérieur de cet antre qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. C'est à ce moment que son cerveau enregistra les paroles du Serpentard. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il était en train de prendre un homme ! Un homme pas réellement consentant, en plus !

Ces constatations lui donnèrent des forces insoupçonnées. Il repoussa Severus et parvint à sortir son sexe, lui laissant un impression de vide et de froid.

Il releva les draps pour couvrir son corps, s'attendant à ce que l'homme se jette à nouveau sur lui. Mais Snape resta immobile, au bout du lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

- Je ne veux pas, Snape !

- Tu mens !

James fixa son regard dans les yeux à présent perdus de Severus.

- Je suis hétéro, Snape...

- Tu as bandé ! Et tu m'as prit !

- Non ! Tu... l'as fait tout seul... Je...

- Tu as aimé ça, Potter ! Tu gémissais...

- Je...

- Tu es comme les autres !

- Non !

Il se tut. Il ne se sentait plus la force de parler pour l'instant. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts, baissant la tête pour pouvoir réfléchir sans voir Snape. Mais il sentait quand même le poids du regard ébène posé sur lui.

- Ecoutes...

Il respira profondément. La tête lui tournait. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

- Snape... Severus... Pour ce qui est de ma... réaction... Avoue que n'importe quel homme, ou presque, banderait en sentant quelqu'un le caresser... même un mec... Et puis...

- Tu as aimé me prendre...

James serra les mâchoires.

- Oui. Mais, attends ! Je... je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer mais...

James releva la tête et soupira bruyamment, il ne savait absolument pas comment décrire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il lui semblait impossible d'expliquer à Snape ce qu'il ressentait. Il réfléchit encore un instant aux mots qu'il allait employer et finit pas se lancer, incertain :

- Tu es un mec super, Severus… Intelligent, cultivé… sensible, à ce que je me rappel de Poudlard… beau… et… je suis sûr que tu est divin, au lit…

- Tu as testé…

- Oui, et c'était vraiment… très bon… Mais, attend. Comme je le disais, tu es un homme merveilleux… mais je suis hétéro et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir gay… même pour... une bombe... comme toi.

James avait voulut le qualifier de bombe pour montrer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le forcer à quoi que se soit, si beau soit-il. Et il espérait que cela allait rassurer Severus.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un moment, puis :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me baiser ?

- Severus ! s'exclama James, encore une fois choqué par la vulgarité de l'homme. Jamais je ne voudrais te _baiser_. Peut-être que, oui, je voudrais te_ faire l'amour_. Mais jamais te _baiser_ ! C'est dégradant !

- Pour qui ?

- Mais… pour toi ! Pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs, ça me ferait passer pour un pervers. Mais c'est surtout toi qui serais dégradé par…

- On s'en fous, non ? Je ne suis qu'un objet.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Severus soupira, il aura tester James jusqu'au bout. Mais à présent, il était convaincu de la franchise et de l'honnêteté de son hôte.

- Tu es vraiment un mec bien, finit-il par dire avec un soupire. Un homme bizarre, mais un homme bien…

James sourit.

- Alors, maintenant, vas te recoucher. Tout seul, de préférence… et tu ne m'en veux pas si je ferme ma porte à clé ?

- Tu peux le faire, déclara Severus, déjà à la porte. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : je ne reviendrais pas.

Il ferma doucement la porte et retourna dans la chambre que James lui prêtait. Il se coucha, souriant et, alors qu'il remontait ses couvertures sur lui et qu'il fermait les yeux, se laissant lentement aller au sommeil, il compléta sa phrase :

- Pour l'instant…

oOo

Ce fut l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de la cuisine qui réveilla Severus. Aussitôt, la faim lui tirailla l'estomac. Il se leva, ignorant l'heure qu'il était, et descendit les marches de bois qui le mèneraient à la cuisine.

James s'activait aux fourneaux, très concentré. Severus s'approcha.

- Salut.

James releva la tête de son occupation et lui fit un petit sourire gêné, de toute évidence, il avait du mal à avaler ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien maintenant que je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, plaisanta Severus.

James sourit, toujours aussi crispé.

- Je suis allé acheter des croissants. C'est sur la table, vas manger, j'arrive dans une minute, je fini juste les crêpes...

Severus acquiesça et alla s'asseoir. Il commença son petit-déjeuner, bientôt rejoint par James qui resta pourtant à l'autre bout de la table, ce qui fit sourire Severus.

- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu fais ton rapport à ton chef ?

- Oh ! Euh... Cet après-midi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de moi ?

James soupira.

- Tu as un endroit où aller ?

Severus secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Dans ce cas... tu peux peut-être rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un appart...

- Et ton chef sera d'accord ? questionna le Serpentard avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ma maison, pas la sienne. Je pense qu'il va me déconseiller de te garder mais je m'en fous, je ne laisserais pas un être humain seul, dehors, sans toit, sans nourriture et sans sous.

- C'est... gentil...

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je le ferais pour n'importe qui, tenta de se rattraper l'Auror en détournant les yeux.

- Tu sais... je commence à sérieusement t'apprécier, dit Severus en se levant.

- Ah bon ?

Severus franchit souplement la distance qui le séparait de son hôte, sans tenir compte de la méfiance dans les yeux de ce dernier. Et il s'assit... sur les genoux de James.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia James.

- Je tente une piètre tentative de drague, répondit très sérieusement le concerné.

- Severus, tu es vraiment têtu. Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas avoir ce genres de rapports avec un homme.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je vais essayer de te convaincre quand même de passer de l'autre côté. De toute façon, ça ne t'empêche pas d'aimer les femmes aussi. Et puis, pour une fois que je choisis celui avec qui je veux le faire…

Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de James et approcha son visage du sien, souriant sensuellement à l'homme qu'il tentait de séduire.

- Tu te donnes du mal pour rien...

- Qui sait ? Aller, James ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Mais... rien de spécial, c'est juste que je ne veux pas, c'est tout !

- Mauvaise réponse ! lâcha Severus avant de prendre possession des lèvres de James.

Dans l'esprit de Severus, les refus de James n'étaient pas assez sûrs et catégoriques, ce qui, pour lui, voulait dire que James lui-même n'était pas totalement convaincu. Pour le Serpentard, c'était un défi. Si James avait encore un petit point faible, Severus en profiterait pour essayer de le gagner. Sans compter qu'en plus le Gryffondor lui plaisait énormément, maintenant.

Et, comme il l'espérait, James ne tenta pas vraiment de le repousser. Il fit semblant de lutter quelques instants puis, rendant les armes, il enlaça Severus et le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, roucoula Severus à son oreille.

- Il n'empêche que faire ça avec un homme, c'est...

- Quoi ? Tu as aimé, cette nuit, non ?

- On n'a rien fait, cette nuit ! protesta James.

- Bien sûr que si. Et ça t'as plu, non ?

James garda le silence avant d'avouer :

- Oui.

- Alors ? On peut essayer ?

- De quoi ?

- De bai... faire l'amour !

- Je ne me sens pas du tout prêt pour ça...

Il força Severus à se redresser et se leva lui-même.

- Quand, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, Severus... un jour...

oOo

James s'étira douloureusement, son rapport n'avait pas plu à son chef. Ou plus précisément la partie où il avait dit que l'homme qu'il avait acheté allait vivre chez lui encore quelques temps. Son supérieur avait pesté, argumentant que sa présence allait le déconcentrer et bla-bla-bla...

Seul point positif : trois brigades d'Aurors partaient le lendemain matin pour capturer et démanteler le réseau de vente humaine. Les 'marchandises' seront libérées et placées sous protection ; les clients seraient retrouvés et envoyés à Azkaban en même temps que les vendeurs. Comme on dit : tout est bien qui finit bien !

A présent, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout irait vraiment pour le mieux !

Sauf que quand James entra dans sa chambre, Severus leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... je sais que tu ne te sens pas encore prêt et tout ça mais... ça te gêne si je dors avec toi, cette nuit ?

- Severus...

- Je te promets que je ne tenterais rien !

James réfléchit un instant et finit par acquiescer. Severus eu un sourire rayonnant, il se glissa de suite dans le lit de James tandis que celui-ci se déshabillait à moitié, restant en boxer (il préférait le garder vu ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi nu) et vint finalement se coucher près de son ancien ennemi. Severus se pelotonna contre son torse en respirant doucement son odeur.

- Tu ne tentera rien ? demanda quand même James, troublé de le sentir contre lui ainsi.

- Rien du tout !

- Promis ?

- Promis, répondit Severus en cachant malicieusement ses doigts croisés.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Voilà. A la base, c'était la fin mais on ma tellement... incedié... que j'ai rajouté une suite. Encore trois chapitres !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 3**

- Severus, j'ai dit non !

James se redressa en soupirant, lassé au possible. Il alluma la lumière et repoussa violement la main de Severus qui s'était 'égarée' vers son entrejambe.

- Severus, soit tu arrêtes, soit...

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça, pourtant !

- Bon, ça y est, j'en ai ma claque de ces conneries !

- Hein ?

- Aller, lève-toi.

- Mais...

- Retourne dans _ton_ lit ! Et arrêtes de me tripoter ! Merde, à la fin !

- Mais...

- Severus ! J'ai dit : ''Retourne dans _ton_ lit'' !

Severus grommela copieusement et se leva. La tête basse, il partit, boudeur, comme un petit garçon prit en faute et réprimandé... ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.

- Non mais merde, quoi ! grogna James une fois le Serpentard sortit. Marre de me faire tripoter comme ça par un mec...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil grognon à la porte, se pelotonna entre ses draps, espérant que l'autre obsédé n'allait pas se ramener une nouvelle fois pendant son sommeil, et replongea dans le monde des rêves, frissonnant encore de la sensation de cette main perverse qui l'avait effleurée quelques instants plus tôt, et qui ne s'était pas encore atténuée.

oOo

C'est avec, comme on dit, la « tête dans le cul » que James descendit à la cuisine le lendemain, les yeux encore à demi collés de sommeil et la démarche incertaine.

- Salut, grommela-t-il vaguement, n'étant pas du tout du matin... surtout après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit...

Severus, affalé dans le canapé, les yeux fixés sur la télé, lui répondit par un reniflement méprisant.

Allons bon ! Les voilà revenus à leurs rivalités scolaires !

- Tu aurait put au moins avoir la décence de me faire quelque chose à manger, lâcha James dans une piètre tentative pour faire de l'humour et remonter le moral du Serpentard.

Nouveau reniflement.

- J'ai essayé. Si tu veux t'intoxiquer, j'ai donné le résultat au chien mais il n'y a pas touché...

James hésita un instant... avant d'exploser de rire sous un troisième reniflement mécontent de Severus.

Les muscles du visage douloureux à force de rire, James sortit pour aller jeter un oeil à la gamelle qu'il avait mit là pour le chien errant qui passait de temps en temps par là et que James se plaisait à nourrir... Le... résultat dont parlait Severus était effectivement sujet à controverses sanitaires tout à fait justifiées...

Ce qui se trouvait dans la gamelle avait du vouloir ressembler à des oeufs et du bacon avant que le chirurgien ne déclare qu'il serait impossible d'accomplir un tel miracle... C'était donc une sorte de bouillie informe, arborant quelques vagues teintes jaunâtres et noircies, accompagnée de quelques morceaux dures et carbonisés qui, eux, avait du vouloir postuler au rang de toasts...

James dut se retenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber par terre tant il riait.

- Ouais, ça va ! Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, peut-être que tu rentreras tes jolies fesses et que tu nous prépareras quelque chose de valable parce que moi, j'ai la dalle ! Alors arrêtes de rire et ramène un peu ta viande par ici !

Ce qui fit, évidement, redoubler le rire de James. Les larmes aux yeux, il se força doucement à se calmer et, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, le visage tout rouge, il renta dans la maison. Severus bougonnait toujours quand James vint se placer devant les fourneaux.

- Dis mois, Severus..., commença James en se retenant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Tu es super doué pour les potions, non ?

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Ben... les potions et la cuisine... ça se ressemble... Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi... euh...

- Nul ? Tu peux le dire puisque c'est le cas.

- Bon, d'accord. Comment se fait-il, donc, que tu sois aussi... nul... en cuisine ?

- Les potions sont de liquides... Ce qui n'est pas liquide... c'est pas mon truc... Enfin, il faut croire...

- Sacrément !

- Oui, bon, ça va ! Tu sais que tu peux la fermer aussi ?

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, James commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner sous le regard de Severus.

- Regardes bien, hein ! lança James, histoire de se moquer de lui davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais !? Je me suis déjà ridiculisé une fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer ! D'autant plus que ce serait la moindre des choses que je donne un coup de main...

- Pourquoi ? Tu as cassé quelque chose ?

- Nan, idiot. C'est parce que tu m'as empêché de me faire acheter par un vieux pervers et que tu m'accueilles chez toi que je dis ça...

- Oh, tu sais...

- Faut mettre de l'huile !? s'écria Severus en regarda James se préparer à faire du bacon (du vrai).

- Bien sûr ! Sinon, ça se colle, ça crame et...

- Ca donne un truc comme pour moi, tout à l'heure..., compléta le Serpentard.

- Euh... il ne faut pas exagérer...

- Quoi ?

- Franchement, Severus, comment tu à obtenu un tel résultat ? Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je suis sûr que je n'arriverais pas à rater un bacon à ce point là...

Severus allait répliquer mais, se rendant compte que James se foutait purement et simplement de sa poire, il referma la bouche et grommela :

- Ca, tu va me le payer !

- Ah, oui ? Et comment ? sourit James.

- Tu verras bien, grinça Severus avec un sourire cruel.

James commença doucement à s'inquiéter mais se dit qu'il saurait bien se défendre face au corps frêle (même s'il était assez musclé). Il fallait juste qu'il garde constamment sa baguette avec lui...

Ils mangèrent avec appétit ce que James avait préparé. Severus était plus loquace que les deux derniers jours, ce que James fut content d'observer. Le petit-déjeuner finit, James se prépara à partir au bureau des Aurors tandis que Severus, ayant encore besoin de repos, restait au salon.

- Bon, j'y vais et tu ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus souffla un léger 'Miaou', lui signifiant ironiquement qu'il n'était pas un animal et qu'il avait tout de même un minimum de tenue.

James sourit légèrement et partit.

oOo

- Je suis rentré !

- Enfin !

- Comment ça, 'enfin' ?

- De un, j'ai faim, et de deux, je commençait à m'inquiéter ! Tu n'es pas censé avoir finit de travailler à cinq heure ?

- Si. Mais j'ai fait un petit détour par le centre commercial...

- Pourquoi ? Le frigo est plein.

- Oui, mais tu n'a rien pour t'habiller, au cas où tu t'en souviendrais.

Sans laisser le temps à Severus de répondre, il lui tendit un grand sac dans lequel se trouvaient tous les vêtements qu'il avait acheté au Serpentard.

- Mais... Tu n'aurais pas dû..., souffla Severus, incrédule.

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'intention de garder les mêmes fringues pour toujours ?

- Non. Je voulais juste me balader à poil sous ton nez, grogna Severus en réponse. Tu n'avait pas à m'acheter tout ça... surtout de cette marque... Ca a dut coûter cher...

- Autant que mon argent serve à quelque chose ! Je suis célibataire et, malgré la grande maison que j'habite, il me reste toujours énormément d'argent à chaque fin de mois... Alors non, je suis content de le dépenser comme ça.

- Oui, mais... Merci...

James lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Alors ? Mon petit chat n'a pas fait de bêtise ?

- Ton petit chat, il crève la dalle et il va finir par te bouffer un bras si tu ne le nourris pas _tout de suite_ !

- Mais... Tu n'as pas mangé, à midi ?

- Tu n'étais pas là.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, rappel-toi ce que ça donne quand je cuisine !

- Mais...

- J'ai bien essayé de me faire quelque chose mais... bon, voilà, quoi ! Mais j'ai l'impression que je m'améliore !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, cette fois, le chien a accepté de manger mon raté.

James pouffa devant l'air sérieux de l'homme.

- C'est signe que je progresse, continua Severus malgré les rires de son hôte. Parce que, la première fois, il n'a pas voulu le manger... C'était raté, bien sûr... Mais moins que la première fois !

Plié de rire, James ne demanda pas ce que Severus avait _tenté_ de faire.

Il déplorait juste le fait qu'il allait certainement lire, dans les faits divers du journal du lendemain, qu'on avait retrouvé un pauvre chien empoisonné par un poison inconnu et particulièrement violent... Mais James saurait ce que c'était, lui...

- Bon ! J'ai faim !

James soupira, amusé, et baragouinna qu'il allait préparer quelque chose.

oOo

- Mmmm ?... qu'est-ce que... PUTAIN !

James tenta de se libérer, mais peine perdue, les liens qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles aux quatre coins de son lit ne cédèrent pas.

Severus rit doucement, amusé par les vaines tentatives de l'Auror.

- Putain, Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu !?

- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais...

Il sourit, satisfait de voir James pâlir et se tendre avec appréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- A ton avis ? sourit Severus avec sadisme.

La respiration de James devint saccadée et douloureuse tandis qu'une sueur froide commençait doucement à couvrir son front. Sans se dépâtir de son sourire, Severus s'avança et, d'un coup, retira les draps. James se retrouva donc en boxer, attaché à son propre lit, devant un pervers assoiffé.

Severus prit le temps d'admirer le corps 'offert' devant lui. Il n'avait pu le contempler, la nuit de son arrivée, la lumière étant éteinte. Mais maintenant, il pouvait apprécier le corps musclé de cet homme qu'il désirait ardemment.

Puis, s'arrachant à sa contemplation, Severus sortit une paire de ciseaux, se penchant sur le ventre de James...

... et découpa purement et simplement le boxer de son hôte, dont il enleva les lambeaux restant.

James se sentit honteux d'être là, nu devant ce pervers qu'il avait lui-même lâché sur lui. Severus, lui, se lécha doucement les lèvres, savourant la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux avides, s'attardant sur le morceau de choix qu'il venait de découvrir en découpant le sous-vêtement, et qu'il considérait déjà avec impatience.

- Severus, détache-moi...

Severus fixa son prisonnier dans les yeux.

- Je te détacherais... une fois que tu auras bien pris ton pied...

- Severus... Je suis pas homo ! Je ne pourrais _pas_ prendre de plaisir avec toi en étant _conscient_ de le faire avec un mec ! Alors lâche moi !

- Tu crois ?

- Je... J'en suis sûr !

- Nous verrons bien. Tu bandais pourtant très bien, hier.

Sans plus attendre, Severus laissa tomber le peignoir qui couvrait son corps fin, sous les yeux terrifiés de James.

- Non... non, non... arrêtes !

Amusé par les supplications de James, Severus monta sur le lit d'un mouvement souple, s'installant à califourchon entre les jambes de James, légèrement écartées à cause des cordes.

- Severus, ne fais pas ça !

- Si ça te gênes tant que ça, fermes le yeux au début...

- Non ! Arrête ! Putain, si j'avais su !

- Si tu avais su ? répéta le Serpentard.

- Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi pervers... je t'aurais foutu à la porte dès que tu allais mieux !

Les mâchoires des Severus se contractèrent tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. De colère ou de larmes contenues, James n'aurait su le dire, mais la réponse, de toute évidence, ne plu pas à l'androgyne.

- Tu as dit que tu ne te sentais pas prêt... que tu voulais juste attendre avant de...

- Oui, je veux attendre ! Tu ne sais pas attendre, toi ! MERDE ! Severus, même en attendant, de toute façon, il y a peu de chances pour que je devienne pédé un jour !

- Mais... tu m'as laissé dormir avec toi...

- Oui, mais ça, c'est pas grand chose !

- Tu m'a laissé t'embrasser... et tu as dit que tu avais aimé qu'on...

- Ca, c'était déjà limite, alors plus... Severus ! Si tu me forces comme ça, je vais encore moins avoir envie d'essayer de faire de trucs comme ça avec un mec ! Déjà que ça me dégoûte, rien que l'idée de faire _ça_ par _là._..

- Ce que je fais, je le fais pour que tu sois... heureux... avec moi...

- Je ne serais jamais _heureux_ avec un homme qui vient me violer pendant la nuit !

- On parie ? grogna Severus avec rage. Si tu aimes et que tu joui, est-ce que tu accepte de me considérer comme tiens ?

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire jouir par la force !

Avec plus de rage que d'amour, Severus saisit le sexe de James dans sa bouche, commencent directement un va et viens brutal.

- AH ! ARRÊTE !

Pour toute réponse, loin de s'arrêter, Severus accéléra encore.

- AH ! NON ! SALOPARD !

Un sourire satisfait et sadique fleurit sur les lèvres du Serpentard lorsqu'il sentit le sexe grossir dans sa bouche, durcissant un peu plus à chaque mouvement de gorge.

James gémit sourdement, tirant sur ses liens aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais rien à faire, il ne faisait que s'abîmer les poignets et les chevilles.

Le Serpentard se redressa, laissant le sexe à moitié dressé glisser hors de sa bouche.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ca te plais, non ?

- Tu...

Severus saisit le membre dans sa main et branla durement l'Auror.

- Hein ? Dis-moi que tu n'aimes pas ça. Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'aime pas. Alors ? Regarde ! Regarde ma main te branler et _ose_ me dire que tu ne bandes pas parce que _je_ t'excite ! moi, un _homme_ !

- Severus... Arrête ! grinça James entre ses dents.

Severus baissa les yeux et contempla le sexe fièrement dressé entre ses doigts. Il le lâcha brusquement, s'avançant au dessus de son prisonnier. Il se positionna au dessus de la virilité traîtresse, la saisissant d'une main et la porta à l'entrée tant redoutée par James.

L'Auror ferma les yeux, serrant très fort les paupières, comme si cela pouvait empêcher la scène qui allait immanquablement se passer. Tout était noir, mais les sons de sa propre respiration, celle de Severus au dessus de lui...

- AHHHHHHHHHH !

Il se mordit la lèvre au sang, éteignant le cri qu'il avait commencé à pousser lorsqu'il avait sentit Severus s'empaler brutalement sur lui.

- Tu saignes, James...

- Ta... gueule...

- Mmmm... c'est bon..., sourit Severus, amusé.

Severus commença lentement à se redresser, avant de se laisser retomber violement, gémissant de plaisir à chaque mouvement. Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre, les yeux clos, soupirant avec contentement, il se mit à accélérer la cadence, fier de sentir James durcir encore plus en lui. Le sourire de Severus s'élargit. Il se savait étroit et chaud. Suffisamment d'hommes le lui avaient dit... Il savait aussi qu'il était doué pour donner du plaisir. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il _forçait_ un homme à le prendre...

- James... Mmmm... Aucun de mes macs n'en avait d'aussi grosse... C'est si bon, James...

James émit un gémissement étranglé, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux au Serpentard.

- Tu aimes ? soupira-t-il, perdu dans son plaisir.

L'Auror déglutit difficilement, mais, en un effort colossal pour sa conscience, finit par acquiescer.

- C'est bien... Ah ! James !

Le prisonnier, envoyant soudain sa morale se faire foutre (elle aussi...), avait commencé à accompagner Severus de ses hanches, cherchant à pénétrer l'homme plus profondément. Et au Diable ses préjugés, ce mec était décidément trop bon !

James se mit à grogner, mais plus de dégoût ou autre... Au contraire ! Décidant qu'il culpabiliserait bien après, James donna de violents coups de reins avec des grognements de plaisir. De toute façon, Severus aurait continué jusqu'au bout, non ? Puisqu'il n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le faire, autant se faire 'violer' de manière plaisante...

- James ! Oui, encore ! Ah !... Ah ! Plus... fort ! S'il te... plait ! Ah !

- Putain, Severus ! Ce que c'est... bon... Mmmm... oui...

La minuscule partie du cerveau de Severus à être encore lucide fut fière de constater que James se libérait complètement, tirant sur ses liens comme un forcené, mais pas pour s'échapper... Donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus désordonnés, grognant le prénom de celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, il semblait ne vouloir la liberté de ses mains que pour les porter sur le corps en face de lui.

Severus s'appuya davantage sur le torse en sueur sous lui et, attrapant la baguette de James, il défit d'un coup les liens de l'homme. Comme il se l'imaginait, les mains de James vinrent tout de suite s'accrocher à ses hanches, le pressant plus encore dans l'espoir de faire pénétrer son sexe brûlant plus profond encore. Ce que le Serpentard n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que, constatant que la position ne permettait pas ce qu'il désirait, James se redressa d'un coup, bousculant Severus, faisant sortir son sexe de l'antre divine en s'aidant nerveusement d'une main.

Severus pensa d'abords qu'il s'était fait avoir et que James allait profiter de ses mains et de ses jambes détachées pour le repousser et s'enfuir de la chambre. Aussi fut-il très agréablement surpris quand James se 'contenta' de le jeter à quatre pattes contre le matelas, avant de le repénétrer violement.

- AHHHH ! James !

La position enfin favorable à sa violence et son désir, James se mit à pilonner Severus comme un sauvage, grognant lui-même comme une bête tandis que Severus, qui n'en espérait pas tant, gémissait avec volupté.

- En... core ! Mmm... James... Ah ! James ! JAMES !

- AHHHHHH !

La respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine, James eut du mal à revenir sur terre. Enfin, épuisé, la vision floue et les jambes flageolantes, il retomba sur le dos de Severus, qui s'affaissa sous le poids de l'Auror.

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 4**

James sortit doucement des brumes du sommeil, réveillé par un désagréable rayon de soleil qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il garda les paupières closes, savourant la quiétude qu'il ressentait. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait... bien. Tout simplement bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se s'était pas sentit ainsi, reposé et... repu... La bête qui réclamait de l'attention depuis plusieurs mois s'était calmée. Mais James ne voulait pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, pour l'instant, c'était de savourer ce plaisir simple qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis une éternité.

Il soupira avec bien être quand il sentit le corps chaud qu'il tenait contre lui bouger doucement entre ses bras.

Le corps ?

James ouvrit les yeux, un instant aveuglé par la lumière, puis baissa son regard sur Severus.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire d'un coup. Il se redressa lentement, réveillant Severus, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Mmmm ? James ? soupira Severus en se tortillant entre les draps comme l'aurait fait un chat.

- T'es chiant...

- Pourquoi ?

James soupira d'agacement tandis que Severus se redressait et s'approchait de lui à quatre pattes, totalement impudique alors que les yeux de James suivaient la courbe de son dos.

- Parce que je t'avais dit d'attendre.

- Te presser un peu n'ai rien fait de mal.

Il s'assit tout contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de l'Auror, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- J'ai adoré, James, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Merci de m'avoir appris.

- Appris quoi ?

- Ce que c'est que 'faire l'amour'.

- Non, non, non... Ca, ce n'était pas 'faire l'amour' !

- Ah... Ah bon ?

- Non ! Faire l'amour implique le consentement des _deux_ partenaires ! Et même si j'étais 'd'accord' au bout d'un moment, ce n'était pas 'faire l'amour' quand même !

- Mais... Alors c'est quoi, 'faire l'amour' si ce n'est pas que le consentement des deux ?

- C'est... Comment t'expliquer ? Faire l'amour c'est... _doux._.. passionné mais tendre. _Très_ tendre. Ce qu'on a fait cette nuit... c'était passionné, oui. Mais c'était brutal... sauvage... Enfin, voilà, quoi ! C'était autre chose !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! rétorqua Severus, outré. J'étais doux, moi ! Je t'ai peut-être forcé au début et, du coup, j'ai dut être un peu brutal mais quand on a 'commencé', j'étais doux et je bâclais pas le travail ! J'allait à la cadence normale, _moi_ ! C'est toi qui m'as retourné pour me _défoncer_ dès que je t'ai détaché !

James rougit au rappel de son ardeur de la nuit.

- Oui bon..., baragouinna-t-il en cherchant une échappatoire. J'ai faim !

- Bonjour l'excuse, sourit l'autre. Mais moi aussi...

oOo

- Non ! Ne touche pas à ça !

- Oh, la, la ! Je peux quand même touiller ! C'est pas comme ça que je vais l'empoisonner, ton truc !

- Je parle de...

- D'accord ! Je m'en vais !

Sur ces mots, Severus s'éloigna d'un pas indigné.

- Severus !

- Je suis pas là !

- Menteur ! Viens là ! Tout de suite !

- Oui, _Maître_..., grommela Severus.

James soupira, légèrement désespéré par le comportement lunatique de son compagnon. Une seconde il était doux et serviable, plein de bonne humeur... et la seconde suivante, il grognait et cherchait à le rendre mal-à-l'aise par ses ''Maître''.

- Désolé, s'excusa faussement l'Auror.

- Mouais...

- Bon, c'est prêt !

Revenant soudain à sa bonne humeur, Severus sauta vivement sur sa chaise, affamé.

- Ben dis donc ! Tu as vraiment faim toi !

- Tais-toi et nourris-moi ! sourit Severus en tendant son assiette vers James.

Le Gryffondor saisit le plat et le remplit largement mais, sans le rendre au jeune homme, il renifla la nourriture et chercha à tenter le Serpentard avec.

- Et c'est pour qui, ça ? C'est pour qui ? fit-il comme on le fait souvent avec les chiens ou les chats. C'est pour le Severus, tout ça ! Mmmmm ! Il a faim mon Severus ? Il veut sa gamelle ?

Mais le sourire de James se fana d'un coup lorsqu'il vit les lèvres serrées et les yeux assassins avec lesquels Severus le fixait.

- Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Severus ?

- Rien, lâcha le Serpentard d'un ton sec en se levant brutalement de sa chaise.

- Mais... Tu... euh... Tu ne manges plus ?

- J'ai plus faim..., grommela vaguement Severus en montant les escaliers, la voix tremblante.

James n'entendit plus qu'un claquement de porte, à l'étage supérieur, puis tout fut silencieux.

- Ben... Merde, alors... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Se faisant la remarque qu'il devrait, à l'avenir, faire plus attention à ce qu'il disait (surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique que Severus), il monta les marches à son tour. Appréhendant la suite, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Severus, et entra.

Le Serpentard était debout devant la fenêtre, immobile.

- Severus ?

Comme l'autre ne dit rien, James s'approcha et vint se placer à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Severus détourna la tête, regardant soudain le mur, à droite. James comprit, avec un pincement au coeur, que son ami pleurait.

- Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça... Je... je voulais blaguer et j'ai encore fait une gaffe... Severus ?

James attendit une réponse, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut contraire à ce qu'il voulait : Severus se mit à trembler et James put entendre les sanglots que le Serpentard ne parvenait pas à étouffer.

- Severus...

Perdu, ne sachant comment réagir, James fit la seule chose qu'il pensait réconfortante pour le jeune homme : il le prit dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Après tout, Severus était amoureux de lui, non ? Il se sentirait sans doute mieux dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait...

- Sev'...

Severus, apparemment touché par le geste de l'Auror, en plus du diminutif, se serra contre le torse protecteur où il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Pardonne... moi... James..., souffla-t-il. C'est que... tu sais, là où j'étais... avant qu'on me vende... on nous nourrissait très peu et... les macs... ou ceux qui nous gardaient... ils aimaient... jouer... comme ça avec nous... avec notre nourriture... Je suis désolé d'avoir... mal réagit... Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, mais... Ca m'a rappelé... et... je... Je ne... veux... _pas..._ m'en rappeler !

James déglutit difficilement, ce souvenant que Severus avait déjà fait référence à ces ''macs'' précédents, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Severus avait réagit comme ça, même s'il préférait ignorer ce que Severus avait vécu auparavant.

- Je suis désolé, Severus. Mais c'est fini, tout ça... Tu es avec moi, maintenant... _Je_ suis avec toi...

Severus releva la tête et fixa son protecteur avec des yeux brillants, de larmes mais aussi de bonheur.

- Tu... tu m'aime bien, alors ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors... tu ne m'en veux pas... pour cette nuit ?

- Euh... Si, quand même un peu... mais... non, en fait, pas vraiment...

- Vraiment ? fit le Serpentard avec un regain d'espoir apparent.

James soupira, ayant du mal à avouer la vérité.

- Non... pas vraiment... C'est juste dommage que notre '' première fois'' ait été aussi... Enfin, tu vois...

- Mais, je croyait que...

- Severus, ça ne veux pas dire que... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne penses pas pouvoir être heureux avec un homme qui vient me violer la nuit ou qui me force à aller trop vite... C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça. Tu peux le comprendre ?

Severus acquiesça, rassembla dans sa mémoire tout ce que l'Auror lui avait dit auparavant, se rappelant qu'un coup il l'embrassait et qu'après il disait être dégoûté de l'homosexualité... Finalement, il conclut :

- En fait, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux... Un coup c'est oui, un coup c'est non. Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise, comme on dit... Tu sais pas où tu en es dans ta sexualité et donc, tu part dans tout les sens... Tu es lunatique, en fait !

James leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'est _lui_ qu'il traitait de lunatique, celui-là !?

oOo

- Sev'... On... On ne fait rien, cette nuit, d'accord ? s'inquiéta James en regardant Severus, très à l'aise dans le lit de l'Auror, et dans un manque de tenue assez inquiétant pour celui-ci.

Severus, vêtu donc d'un boxer des plus étroits, soupira avec mécontentement.

- Mais... Bon, d'accord...

- Ouais mais... la dernière fois aussi tu m'avais promis et finalement...

- Oui, sauf que j'ai eu ce que je voulais la nuit dernière. Je ne suis plus en manque alors si je te le promet... je ne ferais rien.

- Sûr ?

Le Serpentard acquiesça doucement et tapota le matelas à côté de lui dans un geste d'invite. Pas rassuré pour autant, James s'avança lentement et finit tout de même par se mettre au lit. Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures en un geste assez dérisoire pour se protéger quand il sentit Severus se coller à lui.

- Et moi ?

James grimaça et repoussa les draps pour prendre le jeune homme contre lui. Severus se serra tendrement contre lui, posant sa joue sur le torse de l'Auror et respirant doucement son odeur avec satisfaction.

- Bonne nuit, James.

- Bonne nuit... Severus...

oOo

- James... James, tu me fais mal...

- Mmmmm ? ... Guoi..., baragouina James, toujours endormis.

- Ton bras, James... tu me fais mal...

James finit par se redresser, s'apercevant que, dans son sommeil, il avait roulé sur son pauvre compagnon, se retrouvant couché sur lui. Cette position n'aurait certes pas déplut au Serpentard si le bras de l'Auror ne s'était coincé entre leurs ventres. Le coude lui rentrait dans les côtes et l'empêchait de respirer correctement, en plus de lui faire mal.

- Désolé..., grogna James en se relevant complètement.

Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que le matin était déjà arrivé, apportant une douce lumière dans la chambre.

Severus se releva, se tenant le côté d'une main mais James put tout de même voir la marque rouge qui s'étalait sur son flanc martyrisé.

- Faim, déclara Severus malgré sa grimace de douleur.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, toi ? Tu as toujours faim ou quoi ?

- Excuse-moi... C'est psychologique... Je pense qu'on m'a interdit tellement longtemps de manger à ma faim que maintenant que je peux pratiquement avoir de la nourriture à volonté, mon cerveau et mon estomac veulent rattraper le temps perdu... Bref ! J'ai la dalle ! Nourris-moi, James !

- Nourris-toi toi même !

Severus écarquilla les yeux et, un instant, James crut qu'il avait encore merdé. Mais Severus se contenta de demander :

- Tu tiens à moi ? Tu m'aimes ? Tu ne veux pas que je meure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben... non. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je mourrais si j'essayais de me nourrir moi-même !

Comprenant enfin où Severus voulait en venir, James éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner.

- Ah, non !

- Pourquoi !?

- Parce que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'excuse pour te garder près de moi et pour te dire de me nourrir... Ce serra ennuyeux.

- Sev'...

Désespéré, James se leva en s'habilla rapidement, faisant l'agréable constatation que Severus n'avait rien tenté et que, par conséquent, il avait goûté à sa première nuit tranquille depuis quelques jours.

Ils descendirent rapidement, pressés de se remplir l'estomac. Ils se chamaillèrent légèrement dans l'escalier, se poussant comme des enfants dans le but d'arriver premier à la cuisine. Mais, quelque soit le gagnant, s'était à James de cuisiner de toute façon…

L'Auror cuisina rapidement un petit déjeuner et ils se régalèrent tranquillement.

- Bon, moi il va falloir que j'y ailles…

- Tu travailles, aujourd'hui ?

James acquiesça tout en se levant, et commença à débarrasser rapidement la table.

Severus soupira avec tristesse, puis sourit sournoisement :

- Si tu travaille bien aujourd'hui, tu aura une belle et… _bonne_… récompense, ce soir quand tu rentrera.

- Une ''_récompense''_ ? répéta James avec inquiétude. Quelle genre de ''récompense'' ?

- A ton avis ? sourit le Serpentard en se léchant doucement les lèvres.

La bouche de James voulut se décrocher dans une vaine tentative de suicide (elle était trop bien accroché, malheureusement pour elle) quand l'Auror comprit l'insinuation à peine masquée de l'androgyne.

- Tu… tu… Pervers !

Sous les rires de son hôte, James reposa les couverts sur la table et, en quelques secondes à peine, franchit le petit hall d'entrée, saisit son manteau, et claqua la porte avec un mélange de rage, de honte et de gêne.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit encore.

- Tu es encore un peu farouche, mon James adoré, souffla-t-il dans le silence de la terrasse. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : tu t'y habitueras… Je te laisserais le temps et je ne te presserai plus mais je vais quand même faire en sorte que tu ne me résistes pas longtemps…

_(à suivre (ff))_

oOo

Plus qu'un chapitre pour cette fic !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure originale (J. ).

**Raited :** M

**Couple :** James en seme et Sev en uke.

**Genre :** General/Romance.

**ACHTUNG ! CETTE FIC S'ADRESSE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI. HOMOPHOBES ET MINEURS S'ABSTENIR !**

oOo

**Chapitre 5**

- Severus, tu es où ?

- Là.

- C'est quoi, cette odeur ? Tu as préparé quelque chose ?

- Ca ? Tu trouve que ça sent bon ?

- Oui...

- Alors la réponse est évidente : ce n'est pas moi.

Severus sourit.

- Les voisins grillent quelque chose dans leur jardin.

- Ah...

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? soupira James en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avec lassitude.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit et il monta à son tour sur le canapé, s'approchant très près de l'Auror.

- Est-ce que tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu...

James se tut, souhaitant soudain ne jamais avoir dit ces mots et se maudissant lui même de les avoir prononcé en se rappelant de ce qu'avait dit le Serpentard le matin même.

- Alors tu mérite une récompense... La veux-tu ?

- Je... non !

- Tu es sûr ? susura Severus en se léchant doucement la lèvre supérieure. Je ne te forcerais pas mais sache juste que tu perds beaucoup si tu refuse... Te souviens-tu de mon... don... dans cette matière ?

James déglutit difficilement. Oui, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

- C'est trop tôt...

- Vraiment ? Il me semble que tu étais plutôt disposé, l'autre nuit. Mais tu sais, si tu ne me donne pas l'occasion de te donner du plaisir, jamais tu ne t'habitueras et jamais tu ne pourras comprendre et accepter ce que je ressent pour toi.

- Tu ne penses... qu'à faire... _ça._..

- Est-ce mal d'avoir envie de faire souvent l'amour avec l'homme qu'on aime quand on a été forcé par des hommes pendant des années ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, James, je _choisis_ de le faire avec quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie, sincèrement, de me soumettre à un homme. J'ai envie de sentir un homme me posséder. Avec douceur et amour. Est-ce si mal ? Je ne suis pas un obsédé, James. C'est juste que je veux m'enivrer de cet amour que j'ai ressentit en moi l'autre nuit. Peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir pour ça et me traiter de pervers et d'obsédé ?

James ne su quoi répondre. Bien sûr, Severus avait raison et il ne pouvait, en effet, pas lui en vouloir de profiter enfin d'un certaine liberté sexuelle.

Et puis, il lui fallait bien s'habituer... Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas aimé les attentions du Serpentard, deux jours auparavant...

- Oui.

- Oui, tu penses quand même que je suis un pervers ? se vexa l'androgyne.

- Non... Oui, je veux bien ma récompense...

James fut honteux de voir le regard stupéfait de Severus. Regard qui se chargea bien vite de désir intense.

- Avec plaisir. Tu as l'air fatigué, mon James... La jounée à été longue ? souffla-t-il lentement en se glissant lentement entre les jambes du Gryffondor.

- Oui... Beaucoup de travail et... heu...

James releva les yeux et fixa le plafond. C'était suffisement perturbant de savoir que Severus était entre ses jambes et qu'il allait le... sans en plus le voir. Il n'était pas prêt pour la vue d'un tel acte.

Il déglutit en sentant sa braguette s'ouvrir et ferma les yeux, serrant fortement ses doigts sur les petits cousins du canapé alors qu'il sentait la main de Severus se saisir de son membre mou pour le sortir de son caleçon.

- Je ne te fais pas beaucoup d'effet, à ce que je vois...

- C'est pas encore facile pour moi...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais arranger ça...

James serra les paupière encore plus fort quand il sentit le Serpentard le prendre en bouche et commencer un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens. Il retint inconsciement sa respiration puis, à court d'air, il prit une grande inspiration tandis que des frissons incontrolables lui parcouraient l'échine.

Pour occuper ses mains, il se saisit du petit coussin qu'il martyrisait et le serra de ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, ne souhaitant pas se montrer faible en allant enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux du Serpentard.

- Sev'... Severus... Ah...

Mais c'était décidément trop bon. Envoyant encore une fois sa concsience se promener ailleurs que dans sa tête en ébullition, il rejeta le coussin et se montra faible : il glissa ses mains derrière la nuque fine et l'attira pour sentir cette bouche l'acceuillir plus généreusement encore.

- Mmmm...

James sentit le sourire que Severus esquissa entre ses cuisses.

- Ça te plait ? demanda l'androgyne en cessant un instant ses activités.

- Mmm... A ton avis..., grinça James, torturé de ne plus sentir cette bouche délicieuse l'envelopper.

- Oui... Je crois bien que tu aimes vu comme tu es... _enjoué._.. à présent..., sourit vicieusement le Serpentard.

- Sev'... S'il te plaît...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'en prie... Encore...

- Tout de suite, James...

- AHHH !

oOo

- Mmmmm... Faim...

- Eh bien, merci !

- Hein ? baragouinna Severus en se redressant, à moitié endormi.

- Je suis en train de t'embrasser tendrement depuis cinq minutes et le premier mot que tu prononce à ton réveil c'est 'faim' ! Dis que j'embrasse mal, aussi !

- Hein ? Mais non !

Severus se frotta les yeux, cherchant une réponse.

- Je voulais dire que j'avais faim... de toi ! tenta-t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! se défendit-il encore.

Malheuresement, son estomac savait pertinament qu'il avait faim d'autre chose et il se mit donc à protester violement, poussant des ' groaaaaa' sonores qui firent sursauter James.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, avoua Severus en se massant le ventre. Je n'ai pas faim _que_ de toi...

- Alors, viens, sussura l'Auror, tout près de Severus. Je vais rassasier tes deux faims...

Severus rosit joliment à ses mots, ce qui emplit James de fierté.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de James Potter ?

- Je suis le démon du sexe qui vient te dévorer !

- Ahhh ! Non ! Au secours !

- Si !

- Tu es devenu un vrai affamé ! déclara Severus avec un grand rire.

- Tu m'as contaminé ! Viens là !

- Non, James ! rigola Severus alors que le Gryffondor s'était étalé sur lui et lui soufflait dans le cou. Non, sérieux !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai faim. Et tant que mon estomac ne sera pas comblé... je n'aurais pas assez de forces pour supporter ta nouvelle fougue, se plaignit faussement le Serpentard.

- Toi, alors...

Ils descendirent et James prépara de quoi rassasier le Serpentard. Celui-ci mangea avec un entrain non contestable par l'Auror, se pressant d'autant plus qu'il savait que l'Auror était pressé d'aller se 'recoucher'.

- Tu peux peut-être faire une pause, non ? demanda James, l'air de rien.

- E ais gégà bon bax _**(1)**_, mâcha Severus avec un regard furieux : il détestait être préssé quand il mangeait, cela lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à Arthur Weasley, qu'il avait vaguement connu à Poudlard.

En pensant à ce goinfre, Severus espéra vaguement que, dans le cas où le rouquin aurait des enfants, il n'en fasse pas des goinfres héréditaires... (**Emy :**** perdu ! Il y a Ron !**)

Il réussit à avaler et précisa :

- Je mange ! Et toi, tu me donnera mon dessert, alors arrête de me presser comme ça !

- Mais moi aussi j'ai faim !

- Tu es devenu un obsédé, ma parole ! Hier soir tu me disais de ne pas te presser, bal bla bla... Et maintenant tu me presse de manger pour aller au lit ! Tu me presse de manger ! De_ manger_ !

- Bon, d'accord ! Prends ton temps, finit par dire James, voyant que le pauvre Severus était offusqué de devoir bâcler une tâche aussi importante que celle de nourrir son estomac.

Histoire de faire languire le Gryffondor surexcité (c'est le cas de le dire), Severus prit un malin plaisir à prendre tout son temps pour terminer son assiètte et se plu à regarder James s'agiter sur sa chaise en grognant et en lui lançant des regards supliants.

- Sev'... S'il te plait...

Une fois le plat vidé de sa dernière fourchettée, James sauta férocement de sa chaise, gémissant vaguement car le mouvement était assez douloureux vu son... état. Mais Severus voulait encore un peu torturer son amour :

- Hmmm ! J'ai trop mangé ! J'ai mal au ventre...

- Tu veux un cachet ?

- Non, non, ça ne servira à rien. C'est juste que mon estomac est bien trop plein. J'ai mal estimé la place. Je crois que je verrais plus tard pour le dessert parce que là, franchement...

- Sev' ! gegnit l'Auror avec un regard supliant. Regarde dans quel état je suis !

Avec un sourire, Severus baissa les yeux.

- Hummm... Si j'enlève ma ceinture et que je déboutonne mon pantalon... Oui, je pense qu'il me reste la place pour un petit dessert...

Souriant béatement, James entraina l'androgyne dans sa chambre, marchant avec les jambes un peu écartées pour ne pas se sentir trop gêné, ce qui fit rire Severus.

James allongea doucement Severus sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui comme si l'autre homme avait été fait de porcelaine. Il caressa un instant le visage avant de commencer à déboutonner la fine chemise du Serpentard immobile mais souriant.

Ils se dévêtirent mutuellement avec tendresse malgré l'indéniable éxcitation du Gryffondor, qui voulait néanmoins offrir ce qu'il avait pratiquement promis à Severus : faire l'amour.

Pour la première fois, ce fut James qui mena la danse, puisque Severus l'avait, en quelque sorte, dominé lors de leurs... ébats précédents. Il était au dessus et cela le perturbait légèrement, habitué qu'il était à ce que se soit Severus qui mène tout.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire cela dans les règles de l'art, avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait, et qu'il voulait, donner à Severus. Aucune bestialité ne l'emporta, car il s'était enfin avoué qu'il ne voulait pas que coucher avec l'androgyne, mais qu'il l'aimait bel et bien.

Serré dans les bras de son amour, profitant de la chaleur dans laquelle il s'enfoncait avec passion, il répétait sans cesse, comme une douce littanie, le prénom de l'homme qu'il sentait frémir et se tordre sous lui, soupirant d'extase.

- James... Je t'aime... S'il-te... plaît... Jure-moi... que tu restera... avec moi... toujours... Que tu ne m'abandonnera... pas... jamais... s'il-te plaît...

- Je te le promet, Severus... Pour toujours... Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Severus sourit. Une larme de bonheur, contenant toute sa peur et son incertitude, perla au coin de son oeil, roula sur sa tempe et disparut dans ses cheveux, faisant du même coup disparaître tout les sentiments qu'elle contenanit du coeur de son propriétaire. A tout jamais...

Alors Severus donna tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait donner, il l'offrit à James. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais offert à quiconque : son concentement le plus total et l'amour débordant de son coeur et qu'il gardait secretement enfoui depuis si longtemps, dans l'attente de celui qui lui prometrait un amour éternel et sincère. Il croyait en James. Et désormais, il croyait en lui. Mais par dessus tout, il croyait en eux. Réunis.

L'extase les submergea, les faisant soupirer leur bonheur du bout des lèvres, à court d'air.

Et le jour revint, pointant son petit nez curieux et regardant si les deux tourtereaux qu'il avait laissé seuls, la veille au soir, avaient fini. Oui, il pouvait remonter lentement dans le ciel sans les déranger dans des occupations qui étaient, en général, d'ordre nocturne. _**(2)**_

James était réveillé et caressait la peau pâle du bout des doigts depuis un moment quand Severus ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Bonjour, mon Severus.

- 'jour... amour...

James sourit. Severus devait réaprendre à parler chaque matin puisqu'au réveil, il était incapable d'alligner trois mots de suite.

- On s'est endormit si vite, souffla James tandis que Severus se redressait un peu pour se coller encore plus contre James. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander... J'ai été bien ?

- Oh, oui..., sourit Severus.

Il posa sa joue sur le torse de son amour, et posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est ça, 'faire l'amour' ?

- Oui. Ca, c'était faire l'amour... Je t'aime...

Severus ne répondit pas, mais la réponse se lisait dans ses yeux comblés.

- Alors c'est encore mieux que tout ce que je croyais...

- Tu veux recommencer ? susurra James en glissant sa main sous les draps, une flamme brûlante dans les yeux.

- Mmmm...

GROAAAAA !

Silence.

- ... ?

- ... ?

- Sev' !

- Je contrôle pas ! voulut se défendre Severus avec désespoir.

- Espèce de... de... _Weasley_ !

**DAS ENDE**

'_Weasley_' est la pire insulte qui soit...

_**(1)**_ : traduction : 'Je fais déjà mon max !'

_**(2)**_ : _la_ Lune est une femme, donc pas très perverse, mais _le_ Soleil est un mâle, et donc un pervers. Aussi trouve-t-il totalement injuste de ne pas pouvoir changer de place avec la Lune. Du point de vue du Soleil, c'est un affreux gâchis... (de mon point de vue aussi mais là n'est pas le problème...).

oOo

Voilà ! Ctte fic est à nouveau publiée ! Je vais maintenant m'attaquer à la re-poste de 'Ist das möglich ?', ça devrait me prendre une bonne heure et demi... Et après, je poste 'Souvenirs' !


End file.
